Don't Send Me Away
by fantabulousz
Summary: Roxanne is scared into believing that her dad is sending her away. Will George help a 5 year old Roxanne understand his unconditional love for her. Sorry bad at summaries! Good story, 1st fanfic!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- ITS ALL J.K **

Little five-year-old Roxanne sat in her room, happily playing with the dolls her Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill had given her for her birthday. She had been playing with her dolls for what had seemed like hours, when she heard her father in the downstairs talking to a man who's voice she didn't recognize. She got up, and skipped downstairs. Instead of her father, it was her mother, Angelina, who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mummy, where is daddy?" Roxanne asked

"He's down in the shop, sweetums, with your brother," Angelina answered. "Was there any special reason you wanted him?"

"Well, I was in my room playing with my dollies, when I heard his voice, and another one, but I didn't know who it was." Roxanne explained.

"Well, how about this, Rox," Angelina said. "How's about you go down and see who it is at the shop with daddy, and when you come back upstairs, dinner will be ready. Deal?"

"Pinky Promise?" Roxanne asked, with the greatest puppy-dog face her Uncle Ron had taught her earlier that week.

"Pinky Promise." Angelina repeated, moving out of the kitchen to link pinkies with her adorable five year old.

Roxanne excitedly ran down the spiral staircases that lead into backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She made her way out into the store itself, only to see her brother goofing off with merchandise, and in the corner of the store, her father talking to a tall, fair-skinned man with short black hair and a gray coat.

"Daddy!" Roxanne yelled, as she ran full speed towards her dad, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Roxy!" he yelled back at her, mirroring her huge smile. He picked her up into his arms while the stranger let out a big smile of his own.

"So, this is little Roxanne, I presume?" The stranger asked.

"Yep, this is my little princess." George answered, with a smile. He turned to Roxanne and said, "Roxy, this is an old friend of mine, Mr. Creevey."

"Hello Mr. Creevey, nice to meet you." Roxanne said, very politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Roxanne," Mr. Creevey replied.

"Princess, why don't you go find your brother, maybe you can play with him for a bit while I finish talking to Mr. Creevey." George said to his daughter.

"Okay, daddikins" Roxanne replied before giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

George put Roxanne down and she started to skip around the store looking for her older brother, Fred.

"It's nice to know life does go on, even when it seemed to have stopped completely." Mr. Creevey said as he watched Roxanne skip away from where he and George were talking.

"Yeah, you could say that again." George said

"You've done pretty well for yourself since the war. You're business is a real money-spinner, you have a beautiful wife, beautiful kids." Mr. Creevey told him.

"I could say the same, Dennis." George replied.

"I know for a fact, wherever he is, Fred is really happy for you"

"I'm sure Colin feels the same, Dennis"

After looking down at his watch, Dennis says, "George, I think I need to start heading back, the wife hates it when I'm late for dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for popping in." George replied.

Meanwhile, Roxanne found Fred playing in a pair of anti-gravity shoes. She walked over to him. Looking at the sign next to the display

"Fred, what are anti-_gravy_ shoes?" She asked

"Its _Gravity_, and its none of your beeswax" He replied, looking as if he didn't want to be bothered.

Just then, Angelina came out into the store and looked around to see if she saw anyone. She spotted Fred and Roxanne out of the corner of her eye.

"Fred, Rox, your dinner is ready!" she told them.

"Great, I was starving!" Fred said with relief.

"Me too!" Roxanne seconded.

"Did I just hear someone say that dinner is ready?" George said as he came into view.

"You heard correctly," Angelina laughed and as George wrapped his arm around her waist.

They all headed upstairs to have the most delicious dinner.

Before everyone go up from the dining room table, Angelina said, "Kids, remember tomorrow were going to have family dinner at Nana and Grandpa's house tomorrow night, so if you'd like to bring any toys, you should pack them tonight."

"Kay mum" Fred said

"Okey dokey" Roxanne replied.

Roxanne upstairs and went into her room and picked her favorite polka dotted backpack from her closet and starting filling it up with her dolls, some crayons and some paper. She looked up to see her brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Freddy" Roxanne said, with a smile

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" Fred replied

"Packing a bag of toys for our trip to Nana's house." She said matter-of-factly

"Why are you doing that?"

" Because mummy told me and you to do it"

"Did dad or mum tell you what's really happening tomorrow?"

"No, why? What's happening?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Freddy! Tell me! Tell me!" Roxanne begged

"Fine, Fine. Mum and dad are sending you back to your real parents"

"Freddy, you're so silly! Mummy and daddy _are_ my real mummy and daddy!" Roxanne laughed

"Rox, when you went upstairs, they were talking…and dad told mum that he'd take you down to the train station himself."

"Daddy said that that? Why is daddy not my daddy? Why is he giving me away?" said Roxanne with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rox, maybe he just doesn't like you. Have you ever noticed your skin is _way_ darker than dad and mine's?" Fred asked

Roxanne stood up and walked over to the vanity beside her bed, and looked in the mirror. She stared back into her dark brown eyes, touched her dark brown hair and then her dark brown skin. Roxanne got up and walked over to Fred, then started to cry into his shirt.

"Roxy, If were up to me, I'd let you stay, even if you weren't my sister. This isn't such a bad thing, you get to meet your real family." Fred whispered

Roxanne let out huge sobs.

"Hey, Its okay, Rox," Fred cooed. "I promise I'll owl you every day, okay?"

Roxanne nodded.

"I'll leave you to pack" Fred says and gets up and leaves.

Roxanne, heavily sobbing, grabs all of her overnight luggage from under her bed and begins to put all of her clothes and stuffed animals inside of them. She didn't understand why her dad and mum didn't love her anymore. She let out a long, loud wail. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs. Within seconds, her father appeared in the doorway, completely out of breath, wand drawn and ready.

"ROXY ARE YOU ALL RI-" He stopped.

George looked around her room. Nothing seemed out of place, only one weeping five year old, surrounded by 5 full suitcases (That explained the empty closet).

"Rox, were you planning on going somewhere?" George asked, as he walked over to his daughter. He sat down on her bed, right next to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Don't be silly daddy, you know" she said so coldly.

"Err…Rox, I'm not sure I do. Could you please tell me why?"

"Do you like me?" She asked

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do Rox, there's no doubt about that."

"Then why do you want to send me away?"

"Send you away? Why would mum and I do such a horrible thing?"

"Cause I'm not your daughter. You want to return me to my real parents, because you don't want me anymore." She cried

"Rox, Rox, Rox, sweetie," George grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Roxanne Weasley, you are definitely my real daughter, and even if you weren't, I'd never return you because I love you so much."

"But why do I have dark skin daddy?" She put her arm right next to her dad's to show him her comparison, "I can't be your daughter. I'm too different than you"

"I know that we may not share the same skin color, but you know what?" George looked at Roxanne and she shook her head. "Every time I look at you, you remind me of your mum. How you look exactly like her. You're beautiful, just like your mum. I love your hair, because It's unique and all your own. I love your skin, because like you, it's flawless. I love your eyes because they're as milk chocolately as the best tasting chocolate frog. Most of all, I love you. You may just be the most different Weasley of all time, but you are perfect just the way you are."

"Really?" Roxanne asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Really," George said, giving Roxanne the biggest hug. "Who told you that your mum and I was sending you away? Was it your Uncle Ron? Because if it was, I-"

"It was Freddy. He said he heard you and mummy talking about it after dinner," she said cutting George off. "Why are you taking me to the train station then?"

"To pick up your Uncle Charlie, silly" he smiled

"Uncle Charlie? Yay!" Roxanne loved her Uncle Charlie so much. "What about Fred? Is he in big trouble?" she asked.

"The nerve your brother has," he said. "I guess I'm going to have to have a nice chat with him, won't I?"

Roxanne didn't reply. She just put her head in her dad's lap. He stroked her hair, just the way she liked it.

"Daddy. Please don't ever leave me." She whispered

"There's absolutely nowhere on Earth I'd rather be than with you." He said

"Really?" she asked

"Really".

A/N: Please rate! Its my 1st fanfiction and I need some feedback! Please be honest! Thanks so much!


End file.
